


Your Woman

by eternalchastity



Series: Enticing Delusions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a song, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, End of Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Manipulation, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Regret, Romance, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalchastity/pseuds/eternalchastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I guess what you say is true... I could never be the right girl for you, I could never be your woman.</p><p>...I could never be your woman and it pains me so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I've managed to come across a old 90s song on the radio yesterday and felt inspired to write something. This is loosely based on and inspired by White Town's "Your Woman."
> 
> Enjoy(and now I go die).

_"I can be your knight in shining armor."_

I often contemplated your saccharine, alluring words as they frequently surfaced in my dwindling thoughts. Who knew that I too would eventually perish into your venomous ploy, let alone be taken as some sort of gullible fool. Unfortunately, it took me until now to realize how much you took advantage of my own vulnerabilities, let alone always proclaimed such false promises. I will admit you were quite that charmer, let alone chose your eloquent words wisely to appease to your vast audience.

You probably knew more about me than anyone else I know, well that is if they ever decided to beseech my interests. Well, to be quite honest, I am not exactly the kindest person, let alone trusting of anyone else. After all, I suffered nothing but the utmost betrayals throughout my life. If words could describe me, one could easily conjure that I am nothing but a cold hearted bitch and honestly, I’ll agree. Hell, if I had to do one of those measly “Tell Me About Yourself” projects, I would just open the dictionary and point to almost every negative description in the damn book.

I remember your best friend summarized me as the seven deadly sins manifested into one human being. It was quite an interesting approach from the usual she-devil and other derogatory terms which were always snarked my very way. Chrom was quite an intriguing fellow, friendly atmosphere, warm and caring, handsome… however he failed to captivate my interests as opposed to you love.

I can’t exactly recall how we managed to meet with one another but I do remember I was still distressing over his proposal to _her_. It pains me to even remember how happy she was when he showed _her_ that eighteen karat white gold diamond ring. He belongs with me not that damned weasel! Just what’s so fucking fantastic about that damn shrew anyways?! What appeal does she have over me?!

I have everything a guy wants in a woman to include curves, big breasts, an hourglass body, what more could a man want honestly? And what does that bitch have? Absolutely nothing yet, he still chose _her_ over me.

I spent the night weeping my sorrows away, even contemplating on ending my own life yet there you were. Your gentle, chestnut eyes met with my frigid, amethyst pair as you extended your hand and wiped away all the tears I’ve cried that very night. No matter how much I constantly belittled you, somehow you managed to see through my wall, causing my protective barrier to crumble into desolate remains.

For the first time in my life, I truly felt nothing but pure happiness for the fact that I’ve managed to find someone new in my life. Someone who understood me, someone who adored me for me and not for who I pretended to be. I remember your charming words, the lovely way your lips curled when you were enchanted by my mere beauty, everything. I felt whole again yet prior to my own knowledge, who knew you out of all people would end up using me for sex. You saw the perfect opportunity to seize your chance and you flew in and took it.

You knew how much I _loved_ him, how much I yearned for him to notice me and to leave his fiancé. You always reassured my confiding loneliness by gently telling me that you would always be my knight in shining armor yet you failed to deliver. I dropped out of college and everything for you, I tried to provide and be the best girlfriend that you wanted me to be yet deep down, I knew it wasn’t enough.

Nothing was ever enough for you! No matter how much affection I delivered, you always seemed to turn your head the other way! Just be frank with me and quit dodging the bullet already! For the love of goddesses, tell me that we’re through… please!

The more I know you, the more I can see that you are nothing but the embodiment of Demise himself! Well no wonder your damn aggravating friends jokingly call you Grima for nothing while crafting up snide remarks about me behind my back.

Just getting riled up about your charismatic ass is derailing my own train of thoughts!

Glancing back, if I were to tell anyone my side of the story they would believe I am over-exaggerating the tale for the sake of unnecessary drama. It’s not my damn fault I have a sense of self and am not afraid to express my own wants and needs! The more I mediated about it, the more I realized the only person I could confide to is none other than Samus. I am honestly amazed how long she managed to stay by my side, even if she managed to transform into someone so admiring, so beautiful while I became more daunting, more malicious. Then again, we’ve knew each other since we were small children growing up. Who knew my innocence would eventually become washed up, tossed aside into a dreary, meaningless void engulfed by an enticing sea of bitterness.

Samus bluntly confessed to me yesterday over coffee that she absolutely despised you from the start.

_“So Cia, word the street has it that Robin finally called it quits. Is it true?” she interrogated. Her gaze pierced through me as if ready to leap out and pounce at me for if I tried to mask the truth with empty lies._

_“It’s true…” I simply remarked. Samus somehow didn’t manage to catch my voice somberly dropping as I answered her. Instead, a grin formed on her face as she seemed awfully delighted by the conformation._

_“Thank fucking god. To be honest, I couldn’t stand that fucker from the start. I had a funny feeling about him the entire time and it turns out, it was damn true. If I ever see his face around, I swear I’ll-!”_

_“I think that’s enough…”_

_She glanced down at me, wondering if I even truly moved on from your caressing touch, that beautiful, snow-white hair of yours, yet saw otherwise._

_“You’re… still not over him, are you?”_

I truly wish I could wish claim the same, yet you knew you held my heart in your grasp. Somehow, you’ve managed to take a hold of me, tossed me aside in a damaged, rusty birdcage while throwing away the key, reducing me to your prisoner.

Howbeit, the more I dwell on my own deliberations, the further I come to finally realize something about this whole turmoil of events.

I could never the one you truly desire yet, my fear still lingers about this particular subject. Will this very child growing inside me turn out to be exact splitting image of his own father? Does your manipulative, toxic, grotesque behavior lie within your genes… I personally don’t know however, time can only tell.

After all, it’s the only part of you I have left.

I constantly reassure myself that I could never be your woman however, I wish I could claim the same. Deep down, my heart still yearns for your soothing touch, that heavenly musk, your daunting smile… the more I ponder about you, I began to wonder, do my emotions still linger for you or perhaps, are they in denial as its owner?

A year later, you abruptly show up at my doorstep knowing that I would never refuse your every word. I would succumb to your wicked ways once more and little did I know, you’d leave me once again with a second child.

Yet I always knew one thing for sure which deeply agonized me.

I could never be your woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a continuation based off of this drabble which takes place years after maybe, I'm not quite sure yet. If I go through with it, just a heads up, I'm definitely writing the continuation in third person.
> 
> I was in the mood to write something depressing and it didn't help that hearing "Your Woman" in ages prompt me into doing so. The song is pretty much written based on the female's perspective, yet I decided to take my own twist to it regarding this being from Cia's point of view.
> 
> Unfortunately, she managed to get herself stuck in a cycle of a abusive relationship. No matter how hard she tries to get out of it, she'll always somehow go back to Robin despite the trouble he's caused her as it is an extremely tough cycle to break out of.


End file.
